


Us against the world

by Cunningmuffin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunningmuffin/pseuds/Cunningmuffin
Summary: »You know what Adrien? Get out. Just go. Now!«What do you do when you have to choose between your best friend in the whole world and the boy that you love? How do you choose what is wrong and what is right and how do you know you made the right decision?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Drama - Relationship, Frisk (Undertale) & Niko (OneShot - Video Game), Hurt - Relationship, Original Character(s) - Relationship, aged-up characters - Relationship, deviates from canon - Relationship, female characters - Relationship, short - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Us against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is the first fic I'm posting to AO3 so the formatting might be a bit wonky, please forgive that.
> 
> Important note: The characters are aged up! Adrien + Fawn are around 18 - 20 and June around 21 - 23 so please keep that in mind while reading.  
> I am not following the canon story of mlb as me and a friend kind of gave it our own AU with original characters.
> 
> Anyway, enough babbling around, have fun reading and if you liked it, please leave a comment! :)

»You know what Adrien? Get out. Just go. Now!«

It had been an eventful day for Fawn and that didn't seem to change once she was finally at home in the solace of her own walls. When the Order had just surfaced, she would've never thought they would use the dirtiest of tricks trying to fight her and those who opposed them. Of course, Fawn wasn't surprised that they weren't playing by the book however, she would've never imagined they would go so far as to test her own sense of morale...Needless to say it was very tempting to just watch while Nathan was slicing into Ladybug, ripping apart her precious suit that was merely a bad fashion statement when faced with the murderous claws of the sabre-toothed tiger.

After all, Ladybug did seem to be the root of all her problems with Adrien.  
At least that was what she tried to convince herself of.  
It was so much easier to hate someone who she hadn't given her heart to rather than holding that certain someone accountable for his actions and words.

Fawn hated Ladybug, that was true. However, that didn't mean she was keen on having the bug's blood on her hands. That was the only reason why she had put her hatred behind bars and had jumped in to save the damn parasite before she could've suffered any lethal injuries.

Sure, she was already bleeding like a slaughtered pig but it was nothing fatal. Only a few flesh wounds that would hurt for a while. And that, she deserved. Fawn might not have wanted Ladybugs blood on her hands but she wasn't opposed to watch her suffer.  
The bug had Chat Noir to thank for because he had thrown himself in front of her every time the tiger attacked. Chat Noir, the knight in shining armour.  
Fucking bullshit.

Even now, hours later, Fawn grit her teeth at the thought of Chat recklessly throwing himself in front of his precious Lady, to save her from the tigers blows. As if he was nothing but an unloved alley-cat with nothing to lose.  
He probably hadn't even considered the possibility of his own death and how that would affect the people who loved him. How it would affect her. His girlfriend.  
She heavily doubted he had been aware that she existed at that moment.

'Listen Adrien, I know you're mad at her because she left you, but it's no use now! Nothing really happened anyway! Your dear Ladybug is fine and the tiger got his ass kicked. I'm sure she wouldn't have left if she had known you and Ladybug wouldn't be able to handle him on your own.'

'Nothing really happened?! Are you kidding me Fawn? Ladybug is badly injured and barely made it out alive! Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't arrived the moment you did!'

Fawn let out a deep, tired sigh. This whole conversation had been circling around and around for almost half an hour now and she was starting to get a headache. With the tips of her middle and index fingers she started to massage her temples whilst sitting down on the couch.

'Alright, I don't know what to tell you, okay? I did all I could. Do you want me to go back in time and beg June to stay so she can save your precious bugaboo?'  
Her tone was sharper than she intended it to be, revealing exactly how very vexed she was by this whole ordeal, about Adrien pestering her about all of it.

'No! And what is it with you and Ladybug again?! She's my partner, you know that! At least we can trust her, unlike June who does whatever the fuck she wants instead of having our back!'  
He was clearly getting agitated about this, angry even. But so was Fawn.

'Hold on a minute. You can trust her. She's your partner. And June is mine. Because, obviously, if you had to make a choice, you would choose Ladybug over me. June is my partner. Her I can entrust my life to.. That won't change. Not ever. Especially not because you think you need to convince me that she is untrustworthy.'

Before Adrien had the chance to respond to Fawns emotional outburst, June came down the stairs. She looked like a mere shadow of her usual, cheerful self. It was as if someone had sucked out the entirety of her joy of life that Fawn loved her for.

'Stop fighting Fawn. It's clearly me that you have a problem with, so leave her out of it, kitten.'

Adrien was caught by surprise, blinked, not knowing how to respond to this sudden change of temperature. It was not like June at all to be so distant, cold even.  
However, he was able to quickly pull himself together before crossing his arms in front of his chest and furrowing his brows.  
'Alright then, June. What the hell were you thinking, leaving Ladybug and me alone with the tiger? He could've killed us! And for what?! So that you could try to hit on the owl? Try to get her back? What the fuck is wrong with you? You were supposed to have our backs instead of pulling some crazy stunt! We TRUSTED you!'

June just snorted, as if Adrien had just told her one of his stupid jokes. She was awfully quiet, didn't even flinch when Adrien raised his voice against her. Though a look into her eyes revealed how much anger was burning inside her, how it was burning up and ravaging her.

'You don't know shit.'

It was all she said before returning upstairs to her room, as to not punch something – or someone.

'First, she leaves us out to die and then she isn't even willing to take responsibility?! Come on Fawn, you've got to be with me on this one!'  
He looked at his girlfriend, hoping to find some sort of understanding in her emerald gaze, hoping she would see where he was coming from after all but all he was met with was deep indifference, resentful even.

Fawn quietly got up from the sofa, stood in front of Adrien and looked him directly into his eyes.

'I think you should go now.'

Adrien looked at her in complete bafflement. Had she really just told him to go or did he misunderstand?  
'Fawn..Come on! You can't be serious!'

Oh, but she was.

'Why not? First, you come into my house, hiss at me, then you tell me my friends aren't trustworthy and then, as if all of that wasn't enough already, you act as if June is a crazy person for following her heart, something you do all the damn time. You're a fucking hypocrite, Adrien Agreste.'

Now, it was safe to say that he was no stranger to disagreements or even heated arguments. They happened all the time with his father and he would even say that he was used to that by now. But this...this was something else. None of the fights with his father had ever left him feeling as hurt and lonely as this one, none of them had ever left him with an aching chest.  
But this one...this one left his soul unsettled.  
'Fawn...you...you can't mean that!'

'Why not? You might want everybody to think you're oh, so perfect, but hey, reality check, you ain't! You're as far from being perfect than I am from being white.'  
It was an absolute immature outburst of emotion, but she was unable to stop herself. She hadn't planned to get this riled up but then again, when the fuck did she not? All they ever did any more was fight each other. It was as if the ability of keeping a civil conversation had just vanished from them.

If her heart pounded any faster, it would've surely jumped out of her chest. It hurt.  
Not because she was angry, but because she knew that this was a point of no return, that she was the one wielding the mattock and that she was the one deepening the burrow that was already opening up between them, keeping them further and further apart from each other, resistant to any sort of mending they tried to do.  
This was not just another fight like all the others. This was bigger than that.

Yet, she still tried to come up with something that would diffuse the bomb that they had just let go. But to no avail. It was useless to contemplate about ifs and buts because the situation was, what it was and what it was, was absolute shit. And so while her brain was still searching for the next course of action, her gut seemed to know exactly what that was and didn't wait for approval. As usual.

'You know what Adrien? Get out. Just go. Now!'

Adrien, too baffled by her sudden outburst, not really sure how to properly react without making it worse, grabbed his bag and went up to the door one last time.  
'Fawn, I...', he tried to start, but Fawn didn't wanna hear any of it and interrupted him.

'LEAVE!!'

It took her a hot minute to calm down, but when she finally managed, she went upstairs to look after June. They needed to talk so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings between them. Fawn just couldn't take losing someone else. Not June anyway.  
In the months they had lived and fought together she had become a sister to Fawn. Closer, even. A best friend that she could always count on, unconditionally.  
A friend, that she would choose over an emotionally confused kitten at any time of the day.

After knocking on the heavy, wooden door, she entered. June sat on her bed, leaning against the wall.  
Fawn held back a sigh because she didn't want June to think she was annoyed or anything the like.  
When she spoke up, all the rage and hurt that accompanied her prior to this had completely left her voice. All that was left was uncertainty.  
'Hey June...Can we talk please?'

June didn't wait, instead she immediately tried to explain and defend what she did and why she did it.  
'Listen, I know it wasn't okay of me to leave them alone before you had arrived but I won't apologize for doing what I think was right.'  
She was fully prepared to receive the scolding of her life, however justified she thought that would be. Her shoulders were tense and she wasn't sure if she'd rather look straight into Fawns eyes to retaliate any negative feelings she may be having towards her or if she'd rather not let their gazes meet each other.

'I told Adrien to fuck off. I'm not mad at you and I didn't come here to fight you okay? I just wanna talk and make sure that everything's okay between us.'  
As she said this, she sat down on the bed, facing June and crossing her legs.  
It took a moment of silence until June finally found her smile again.

'Did ya really tell 'im to “fuck off”?' She put the last two words between air quotations.

It made Fawn smile but it also made her wonder why it was so easy to alleviate a potentially hot headed situation between her and June and why it seemed so impossible to do just that between her and Adrien.  
However, she didn't come to her best friend to worry about boy trouble, so she focused on that smiled she so loved to see and let it put her at ease.  
'Nah. But I did tell him to go. He can talk smack about me all he wants, but coming for you? That's where I draw the line.'

It was needless to say that June was surprised. Of course, things between Fawn and Adrien weren't what they used to be at the moment, but she had not thought that Fawn would pick her side in a situation like this.  
'So you're not mad at me for leaving your bloke alone with Ladybug and the fuckwit?'

Fawn leaned back and thought about it. But there was no anger whatsoever that was directed towards June. Not at all.  
'I mean...guess I should be, right? But nothing really happened. And I know you only did what your heart told you to do. I won't judge you for that. How were you even supposed to know that the two of them wouldn't stand the tiniest of fucking chances in a fight against Nate? Yeah, the situation could've ended badly, but it didn't. And I know it might be wrong of me to take your side on this but...I don't care.'

For a short moment, June looked at Fawn before lowering her gaze, looking at her hands that were somehow nervously clutching the pillow she had been holding this whole time. When she looked back up her grip had become even tighter.  
'I heard what he said. About me not being trustworthy or whatever. Do you think so too?'

'Oh for fucks sake June! You should know by now that I trust you with my life. Blindly. He's just mad that his sidepiece got hurt, that's all. It's Ladybug who I don't trust! If he had been in your situation and anything were to happen with his dear old Bugaboo, you bet your ass he would do the exact same thing and leave us hanging in the wind. He protects her with his life.'

Silence took over the room again while the two of them were coming to a shared conclusion. They both sucked at making smart choices when it came to love and whom to fall in love with in the first place.

'So we're good, yeah?'  
June finally dared to soften her grip around the poor pillow that would've surely suffered some serious injuries had this continued.

'Do you need me to write it down and sign it or what?', Fawn asked, amusedly raising her brow. 'Trust girl, we're fine.'

June smiled. Fawn was the only person she knew who could be so rude but loving at the same time.

'Would've really sucked to loose you as a partner, shorty.'

Fawn smiled as well.

'After all it's us against the world, remember? Come hell or high water.'

June grinned, seemingly back to being her old, cheeky self.

'Aye, us against the world.'


End file.
